1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. Specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle seat provided with a fan in a seat back.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a vehicle seat provided with a fan in a seat back (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-291310 (JP 2009-291310 A)). The fan is placed in an area surrounded by a frame of the seat back and is configured to send air to a backrest surface of the seat back via a duct.
In the above-described related art, the fan is provided so as to be directly attached to and firmly supported by the frame of the seat back. Therefore, in the event of a rear-side collision of a vehicle or the like, the fan may cause an uncomfortable feeling when the back of a seated occupant is pressed against the seat back.